


[One Shot] Bucky/Reader - Mistletoe Magic

by Genobeamer



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Mistletoe, Swoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught under the mistletoe with a super soldier isn't all bad. BuckyxReader</p><p>Also- If you happen to stumble upon this on quotev, this is my story I'm moving to here as well. I feel like this site would appreciate it more lol. Enjoy X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Certain Super Soldier's on your Christmas List

Tony's party is officially over. You sigh to yourself. You've been hoping to land underneath the mistletoe with Bucky. 

Not that he's your boyfriend or anything, but just a crush. 

"Hey, cheer up.. who knows, the nights not over yet" Natasha nudges you. You smile back at her, "I know, but I just don't think it will happen."

You peer over to the guys and spot Bucky. He's taking a sip of his beer, the light showing off his chiseled features. You watch as his Adams apple bobs up and down. Steve is cracking jokes, causing him to smile from ear to ear. His teeth are so perfect as well. The laugh that emits from him causes you to smile yourself. 

"Y/N please you're starting to look like a creepy stalker" Natasha pulling you away. "Here, take a drink please."

As the night goes on, you help Pepper clean up the remnants of the party. You also spot Steve and Bucky helping by moving furniture back into place. You pass under the mistletoe every now and then hoping you'd find yourself underneath with Bucky. 

Tony called over Pepper and Steve into the other room, leaving Bucky and I alone. 

The last thing on the list is taking the mistletoe away from the ceiling and put it away for next year. However, your height isn't exactly helping you. You try and stand on your tippy toes and reach for it. No luck. 

Bucky sees you struggling and walks over to you. 

"Need some help Y/N?" his voice starts giving you butterflies. 

"Yes please" I smile at him. He smiles back. 

His height has given him advantage but not close enough. 

"I have an idea" he says to you. 

"Ok, what can I do to help" you question. 

He grins at you and then bends down to pick you up. His arms wrapping around the bottom off your butt. His metal arm feeling cold on your legs. Wow he was strong. 

"Bucky wait.. what are you doing" I ask him frantically. I also place my hands on his shoulders to keep balance. 

"Well, me holding you gives us height advantage to take this thing down" He looks up at you smiling. 

You reach for the mistletoe and grab it. 

You hear footsteps enter the room "Oh hey get a room you two" Tony smirks at the both of you, "By the way, you've both are under the mistletoe.. So you know what you have to do."

Bucky places you down safely and looks at you, "What does he mean?"

Tony walks away still smirking. 

You blush and reply "When two people stand under the mistletoe.. they have to kiss.."

Bucky blushed and smiled, "Well.. then let's kiss."

You froze. Not knowing what to do or say. 

Bucky senses this. He knows you've got a lot on your mind by your body movements.. or really lack of. 

He places both hands on your shoulders and rubs your arms. 

"Hey, I'm a good kisser.. don't worry doll" He smirks. 

You blush while staring into his eyes. He's so beautiful.. 

He cups your face and leans into you. His kiss was very passionate and rough. His lips were soft and warm. His tongue tasting of liquor and chocolate. His fingers are now wrapped in your hair, his metal arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer. You moan into his mouth. He replies back with moans of his own. 

He begins to pull away and you whimper softly. 

"That was amazing Y/N.. I hope we can stand under another mistletoe soon" he says. 

"Well, I could just put this one in my room" you wink at him. 

He smirks, "How about over your bed."

(To be continued?)


	2. The mistletoe is over what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of tonight's events. 
> 
> Warning: This is straight up smut lol. Enjoy xx

After You, Bucky Tony, Steve and Pepper finish cleaning up the party, you make your way back to your room.

“Hey Y/N” you hear Bucky say, “Let me walk you back to your room.. just to make sure you’re safe and all.” He gives you a gentle smile. 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m pretty sure I can handle myself, thank you very much... However, I can play a damsel in distress just for you”. You smirked at him and the both of you role play all the way to your room. 

______________________________________________________

As you stand in front of your door, you turn to Bucky and he’s already undressing you with his eyes. You blush and smile shyly. 

“I took this from the box of decorations” Bucky smirked and held up the mistletoe, “I do believe we had plans including this” He inched next to your ear, “Isn’t that right doll?”

Before you could say anything, Bucky grabs your face and presses his lips against yours passionately. You feel your body melt and reach behind you to turn the knob, the force of Bucky’s body pushing against you was enough to push the door open. 

Bucky pulled away from you to lift your legs and placing them around his waist. You make sure to hold yourself up by putting your arms around his neck. Bucky then moves his hands to cup your ass. Just the simultaneous touch of cold and warm elicits a moan from you. 

“You sound lovely Doll.. I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when I fuck the shit out of your tight.. wet...cunt”

“Oh fuck Bucky” you moaned. 

You both were fighting for dominance with your tongues. He tasted so delicious, you didn’t want to stop making out. 

As he placed you down on your bed, you tried to sit up but he just pushed you back down. 

“uh uh uh Doll.. I’m not done teasing you just yet” He winked at you. 

“B-Bucky what are you going to do?”  
“Shh shh” He covered my lips with his finger. “Just relax ok?”

You laid back down and relaxed. Bucky hooked his fingers in your pants and slid them off slowly. He pulled you toward the edge of the bed so that you legs are hanging off. 

“Here’s what I want you to do Doll..” He smirked at you. “Take this mistletoe and hold it up here.” He moves your hand so the mistletoe is right above his head and your soaking vagina. 

“It’s only tradition.. right?” He smiled and you felt his hot breath near your entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.  
> I'm open for requests! (Anything Avengers will do).
> 
> xx


End file.
